


Darlings

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: After happily dating Harry Hook for as long as you had, it was inevitable that you’d eventually have to meet his family. Hopefully family feuds aren't a problem.
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male Reader, Harry Hook x Male!Reader
Kudos: 34





	Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my tumblr  
> Original Request: Hi! Can you make a Harry Hook x reader in which he’s the son of Wendy Darling? Captain Hook, Harriet and CJ (Harry’s sisters) think that they’re dating and want to meet him.

“Are you sure we can’t reschedule?” You bit your lip, clearly nervous as you eyed the house in front of you. It wasn’t a particularly intimidating house, despite it’s worn paint and several shingles missing from the roof, but the thought of what was waiting for you inside was enough to leave you shaking internally.

Your boyfriend rolled his eyes, draping a heavy arm over your shoulders, “Love, this is the only visitin’ weekend there’s going to be for another month and we’re already here.”

He had a point and both of you knew it; Auradon Prep only provided its students with a few weekends each semester that they could go home and see their families. These weekends were even more important for the transfer students from the Isle of the Lost, like your boyfriend. The two of you had been talking about meeting each other’s parents for ages now, and Harry promised to be on his best behavior when he met your mother if you agreed to come meet his father and sisters. Now here you were, and you couldn’t be more nervous.

“They’re going to hate me, Harry,” you murmured, the taller brunet’s arm around you a small comfort. “Your dad hates my mom almost as much as he hates Peter Pan. I’m sure your sisters will feel similarly.”

Harry rolled his eyes, taking you by the hand and tugging you gently toward the house he’d grown up in, “You’re going to show them that they’re wrong about you and about Bore-adon,” he grinned a little, just that tiny quirk of his lips that he got when he thought about how the two of you got together, “Just like you showed me.”

You took a deep breath, squaring your shoulders as you steeled yourself. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

You weren’t really sure what to expect when Harry lead you into his house (pitchforks and torches, while somewhat unlikely, were near the top of your list), but you were pleasantly surprised when the first thing to greet you was the sight of your boyfriend being tackled by his younger sisters.

All three of them were laughing when your boyfriend finally managed to disentangle himself from the younger teens and you couldn’t help but grin fondly at the sight, knowing how much his sisters meant to Harry. Your smile dropped, however, when the shorter of the two noticed you, quickly elbowing her sister.

The one who had noticed you moved toward you slowly, beginning to circle around you, tucking wildly curly blonde locks behind her ear as she studied you. 

The taller of the two remained next to Harry, the proximity driving home how much the two looked alike, both with wavy dark hair and piercing ocean-colored eyes, though hers were narrowed threateningly. “So, you’re Harry’s boyfriend then?” she asked, her accent a little thicker than Harry’s, like his had been diluted during his time in Auradon.

“I am,” you said slowly, torn between watching the blonde trail around you and pleading with your eyes for your boyfriend to intervene.

“He talks about you all the time in his letters,” chirped the blonde from behind you suddenly, making you jump.

The ravenette nodded her agreement, “He does. He really cares about you, which is why we’d have to kill you if you hurt him.”

“Girls, leave ‘im alone.” Harry rolled his eyes, ducking away from his sister and making his way back to your side, “Love, this is Harriet,” he gestured toward his dark-haired sister, “And C.J.” he nodded toward the blonde.

“It’s fine, Harry,” you waved him off, making pointed eye contact with each of his sisters, “I wouldn’t hurt him. Not just because you threatened me either, but because I really like him, and I would be quite sad if we weren’t together.”

“That’s good to hear, at least,” the man’s voice echoing from further inside the house had you tensing in surprise, eyes wide as your gaze was drawn from Harry’s sisters toward the doorway that presumably lead to the kitchen. They widened further as they locked onto the former pirate lounging against the doorframe, idly looking at the silver hook he had in place of his left hand. “Harry may not have had the best taste in partners in the past, but if I know one thing about you Darlings, its that you’re terribly earnest,” Captain James Hook tilted his head to the side as he looked at you, “I trust you when you say that you care for my son, and when you say you do not plan on hurting him.”

Something that he’d said seemed to have been a big deal to the family, because as soon as he finished speaking Harry’s arms were tight around you as he dragged you into a tight hug, pressing his smiling face against your neck. Both of his sisters were smiling and laughing along, each taking a moment to give you a pat on the back or shoulders before heading toward the kitchen with their father.

Suddenly, you felt quite foolish for your earlier nerves; they were your boyfriend’s family. Of course they weren’t out to murder you with no reason; they just wanted Harry to be happy, and they seemed perfectly content to support the two of you as long as you did that. And you would have no reason to do otherwise, so everything would be fine.

Well, at least until you took him to meet your mother and uncles.


End file.
